Curse of the Geisha Doll Hot Springs
by animefreak-16
Summary: What happens when Kagome switches bodies with a doll who wants revenge against Inu-Yasha? What did he even do? Will the other be able to help? or is Inu-Yasha a dead man? Will be rated PG-13 for later chapters
1. Default Chapter

Curse of the Geisha Doll Hot  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own the story's plot (from Ranma ½) and Inu-Yasha. Wish I did though.  
  
SO ON WITH THE STORY! AND PLEASE SEND ME FLAMES, COMPLIMENTS, ETC, BECAUSE THIS IS MY FIRST FANFIC I'VE EVER WRITTEN!  
  
Another note: This chapter is pretty boring, since I'm just explaining what the stories about, so you can skip this chapter and wait for the next one.  
  
Prologue: Contest Winner  
  
"CONGRATULATIONS, MS. HIGURASHI!"  
  
Everyone in the school gym was applauding for Kagome as she walked onto the stage during a school raffle.  
  
"HERE IS YOUR PRIZE! A TRIP FOR 5 TO THE GEISHA DOLL HOT SPRINGS!"  
  
Kagome was so happy that she won this prize. She entered about a million raffle tickets to win these for her and her friends from Sengoku Jidai. When she received the tickets to the hot spring, she walked off the stage with a giant grin on her face.  
  
"NEXT PRIZE GOES TOO." as the contest went on, Kagome walked out of the gym and headed home.  
  
'I wonder if Inu-Yasha would like to come. I know the others will.'  
  
That was the only flaw to her plan. She was quite worried about Inu- Yasha's answer. 'Sigh. Knowing him, he'd probably say something like "But we got jewel shards to find!". Sigh' '  
"Hey, Higurashi!"  
  
Kagome heard a voice behind her. It sounded like Houjo. And like she thought, it was.  
  
"Hey, Higurashi. Congratulations on your prize. I was wondering. Who are you taking with you to the hot springs.?"  
  
"Oh, Hojou-kun. I. uh."  
  
'C'mon girl, THINK! What should I tell him.?'  
  
"Uh. I'm going to invite all of my relatives with me."  
  
"Oh." Houjou sighed in defeat. "Can I walk you home?"  
  
"Uh. sure Hojou-kun." Kagome said unsurely.  
  
While they were walking to her house, Kagome started to remember that time she got sick. She had to go back in her time because she wouldn't be any use in collecting jewel shards. Well, the way Inu-Yasha said it. Both Hojou and Inu-Yasha were actually having a certain "check-up competition". Kagome started to giggle to herself silently remembering the funky, gooey stuff Inu-Yasha made for her out of youkai livers. It actually worked a lot better than Hojou's medicine.  
  
After awhile, Kagome and Hojou finally made it to the Higurashi Shrine. They said their good-byes and Kagome towards the well still contemplating on how Inu-Yasha will probably react.  
  
She approached the well, took a deep breath, and jumped.  
  
~Sengoku Jidai~  
  
"Kagome-chan!" Shippou greet Kagome as he jumped into her arms.  
  
"Hello, Shippou-chan. Where-"  
  
"Keh, about time you got here, wench! Why the hell did you go back? We have jewel shards to collect ya know."  
  
"Nice to see you too, Inu-Yasha," Kagome replied sarcastically.  
  
~*Flashback*~  
  
Kagome sees the well while on her bike. She snuck out of the village while everyone's asleep so she could go home to the school raffle. She took a deep breath and rode on her bike as fast as she could towards the well. All of a sudden, she sees a flash of silver and red streak by her.  
  
"Hold it wench!" Inu-Yasha screamed at the top of his lungs, as he stood in front of the well.  
  
Kagome only rode her bike faster. 'There's no way I'm going to miss the annual school raffle. "SIT BOY!"  
  
As Inu-Yasha slammed toward the ground, kissing dirt, Kagome rode over him, got of her bike, and quickly jumped down the well.  
  
~*End of Flashback*~  
  
"What's your excuse for leaving this time? Went to take one of those tests you always complain about? Or were you flirting with that Hobo guy?"  
  
"Grr..Inu-Yasha.. OSUWARI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
*SLAM*  
  
"C'mon Shippou. Let's go back to the hut and see Sango and Miroku,"  
  
B****.  
  
~*Back at the Village*~  
  
For once, the village was actually full of peace and quiet. Miroku wasn't doing anything perverted and Sango was simply polishing Hiraikotsu..Yeah right..Alright, alright, just making sure you were paying attention to the story. This is what really happened:  
  
"HENTAI!!!!!!!!!!!" *SMACK* If you guys can't guess what happened, then I pity you. but if you REALLY want to know. Let's just say Miroku's hands were, as usual, weren't behaving today.  
  
*giggle* Looks like Miroku and Sango are still here.  
  
"Hey, Sango-chan!"  
  
"Hm? Oh, hello Kagome-chan. Hold on." *SMACK* "O.k. Sorry about that Kagome-chan. Miroku hasn't exactly been BEHAVING while you were gone.By the way, where did you go? I woke up, and couldn't find you anywhere the village."  
  
"Oh, sorry about that. I'll explain as soon as Inu-Yasha gets back from being sat and Miroku wakes up."  
  
"Alright," replied Sango.  
  
*1 hour later*  
  
Alright, now that everyone is here, I can explain why I came back. You see, at school, I won some free admission to a place called, "The Geisha Doll Springs" It'd be really great if we could all go together. What do you say?"  
  
"Feh! Why would we want to go to a stupid thing like that? There are so many springs here in the feudal era; I don't know why it'd be different." "Well.I just thought it'd be a great opportunity for us to relax since there are no demons there. Plus! There's a great legend behind the spring. You see, the reason why it's called the Geisha Doll Springs is because there is an ancient doll there, in which if you anger it in any way, it will take it's revenge against you. Creepy, huh?"  
  
"Feh! Like why would we be scar-"  
  
"It sounds fun Kagome-chan!" Sango quickly said.  
  
"Yes, let us go. It SHOULD be relaxing." Miroku said as he inched closer to Sango.  
  
"Hentai!"*smack*  
  
"I guess I should take that as a yes."  
  
PLEASE R/R! JA NE! AND PLEASE SEND ME FLAMES, COMPLIMENTS, ETC! REMEMBER! I'M A FIRST TIME WRITER! 


	2. Chapter 1: Kikyou Appears

Disclaimer: I do not own IY or the general plot of this story from Ranma ½.  
  
Anyway, yes, I'm going to be adding my own twist to this story. But! You HAVE to read this chapter to get it! ^^ Sorry to all you Kikyou haters out there, but she's going to make an appearance in this chapter. So they may not be able to go the springs until probably chapter 2 or 3. O.k.?  
  
On with the story!  
  
Chapter 1: Kikyou Appears  
  
'I'm glad Inu-Yasha actually agreed to come.' Kagome thought. She and the group decided to go back in her time to the hot springs early the next morning. Everyone was asleep in Kaede's hut instead of Inu-Yasha, who was sleeping outside in his favorite tree. 'Sigh.I can't go to sleep.' All of a sudden, she sees a light from the door way. 'Huh? What is that.? Is that a soul?!?'  
  
*Inu-Yasha*  
  
'Gawd.Stupid Kagome.Stupid Sango and Miroku.It's their fault that they're making me go on this stupid trip.We shouldn't fool around when we have jewel shards to collect and Naraku to find.'  
  
'But you want to go to be near Kagome. don't you?'  
  
'Wha-wha-. Who the hell are you?!!? Get out of my head!'  
  
'I'm your conscience stupid.'  
  
'Wha- did you just call me stupid?!?!'  
  
'You called yourself stupid.'  
  
'.I'm so confused.'  
  
'-.-* My point exactly'  
  
'Feh.' As Inu-Yasha was arguing with.well.himself, he, too, noticed a strange light. 'Is that a soul? Wait a minute. THAT'S KIKYOU'S SMELL!'  
  
*Kagome*  
  
She slowly walked out of the hut and followed the soul she saw. 'What's going on? Could this be Kikyou?' Out of nowhere, more souls came up behind her and sped past her, floating with the original soul she was following. Some soul carriers then came and gathered the souls and started to descend toward the Goshinbuku. 'What?! Soul carriers? It is Kikyou!' Kagome then started running as fast as she could toward the sacred god tree.  
  
*Inu-Yasha*  
  
Inu-Yasha, too, was lead toward the Goshinbuku. When he got there, he saw the soul carriers give Kikyou the souls.  
  
"Ki-Kikyou." he stuttered.  
  
"Inu-Yasha.I see you've found me."  
  
"Kikyou."  
  
"Inu-Yasha.have you decided to go to hell with me?" she said as she approached him.  
  
"Kikyou.I.I.can't."he said cautiously, but that still didn't stop Kikyou from approaching him.  
  
"Kiky-," before Inu-Yasha could continue, Kikyou grabbed him into an embrace.  
  
"Inu-Yasha.please.will you go to hell with me.? Do you still harvest the feelings that you've had since 50 years ago?"  
  
"Kikyou."'Wait a minute.Who's scent is that.? No.'  
  
*Kagome*  
  
'I'm almost there. Here! The Goshinbu- *gasp* I-inuyasha. and Kikyou?!? So.Inu-Yasha just came here to say he's going for awhile.'  
  
'Kagome.Wha-what are you doing here? I thought you were in Grandma's hut! Kagome.It's not what it looks like.' Kikyou noticed Kagome, and slowly faced her, still embracing Inu-Yasha.  
  
"My reincarnation.As you can see. Inu-Yasha and I are busy.so go back to the village." Kagome didn't exactly know what to do. The only thing she knew what to do.was run.  
  
"Kagome wait!" Inu-Yasha broke away from Kikyou's embrace, which caused her to glare at him.  
  
'Hmph.Is it possible that my own reincarnation has taken away my Inu- Yasha?'  
  
*Back to Inu-Yasha and Kagome*  
  
"Kagome wait!" Inu-Yasha ran up to her and grabbed her arm, causing her to jerk a little forward.  
  
"Inu-Yasha let go!" she struggled.  
  
"No! Listen to me! No-"  
  
"I understand," Kagome said firmly, "You were just there to say good-bye."  
  
"You don't under-,"  
  
"I understand perfectly. So why don't you just sit *slam* down for awhile and wait until we leave tomorrow."  
  
"klJsf." Kagome stopped all the way back to the village mentally saying 'Baka Inu-Yasha, Baka Inu-Yasha' repeatedly into her head. Even though she didn't mean to wake up anyone in the hut, she was practically growling to herself and couldn't find that perfect spot to lay down on, so she made plenty of noise; although, everybody had a pretty good idea what happened, and decided to just go back to their dreams.  
  
I know that this chapter sucked. but bear with me. Also, I'm going to start another fanfic soon about Yu Yu Hakusho/Inu-Yasha/Rurouni Kenshin. It's going to be a ooc/kur fic. :D It's gonna be humor/action/romance/angst. One of the chapters I have planned will be VERY angsty, so email me if you wanna know more... k? PLEASE REVIEW! THANK YOU! AND FLAMES, COMMENTS, ETC. ARE ACCEPTABLE! THEY HELP MAKE THIS FIC BETTER! 


	3. IMPORTANT NOTICE!

I'M SO SORRY FOR NOT ALLOWING ANONYMOUS REVIEWERS TO REVIEW!!! I DIDN'T REALIZE I HAD THAT SETTING! I'd like to thank AzureDragoness for informing me of this. All of you anonymous (and signature) reviewers please review my fanfiction!!! 


End file.
